The Guardian
by Li0ness95
Summary: Lisanna returns and Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu, after that she soon leaves with Happy. However she has a secret few know about. A secret to why the dragons disappeared. A secret to which many dark guilds would like to get their hands on. A secret which could lead to a war between worlds. multiple pairings; (mainly) Nalu, gruvia, gale and maybe Rowen.
1. The secret

**Heyyy this is Li0ness95 nd this is my story version of Nalu. First off this is my first story ever so if it's crappy or need some improvements plz review. all feedback is welcome. second I DO NOT OWN fairytail all rights go to Hiro Mashima. however story line is mine. **

**Now enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It's been 3 months, 3 months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' and a massive party was thrown to celebrate her return. It's been three months since everybody had started to ignore me. The only ones I talk to now is Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, levy and the master, occasionally I talk to Happy, when he isn't getting squished in a hug from Lisanna. The poor neko looks like all the air is getting squeezed out of him. Team Natsu act like I'm never here and they recently started going on missions with Lisanna and not me. I feel as if I was just a replacement for when Lisanna 'supposedly' died.

It was an average day at the guild, Natsu and the boys had started another brawl once again before Erza had arrived. I didn't even try to say hi to the gang when I entered, barely any of them even noticed that I had arrived. I looked through the guild looking for the small group of people who still acknowledged my existence and I saw Levy with Romeo and Wendy at the far end of the guild away from the mini fight that was starting in the guild and made my way over to them.

Normal POV:

"Ohayo minna" Lucy said putting on her fake smile. "Ohayo Lucy-san/ Lucy nii-san" said Wendy and Romeo simultaneously. Levy hadn't even noticed Lucy due to the fact that she was so engrossed in her new book. Whenever Levy got a new book it's as if her surroundings cease to exist. Even Gajeel had a tough time getting her attention. Picking up on this Lucy sat down next to Levy and started poking her to get her attention.

Wendy and Romeo were giggling at Lucy's pouting face after poking levy for a full 5 minutes and still not getting her attention. So she did the next thing that she thought of and aimed her fingers at Levy's sides and started tickling the poor bookworm. "AHAHAHAHAHA Lu-chan stop please AHAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Levy, finally putting her book down. "Finally Levy-chan" exclaimed Lucy "Do you know how long I've tried to get your attention for". Levy started rubbing the back of her head and apologized "Hehe sorry Lu-chan but it's a new book I've waited all month for, I didn't mean to ignore you". "That's ok le-","Oi Lucy!" yelled Natsu walking up to Lucy and Levy, with the rest of team Natsu behind him and Lisanna at his side.

Lucy's POV:

_'finally, they noticed me_' I thought. "Hey Natsu whats up?" I asked while giving a genuine smile, something I haven't been able to do in the last 3 months. "Well, you see Lucy um..." Natsu started. "Come on Natsu, you can tell me" I said. _'I think I already know what he's going to say though_'. "We want Lisanna on our team, so we're kicking you out so Lisanna can join" He said giving his signature grin I love. Yep you heard me I Lucy Heartfilia have fallen head over heels in love with the stupid pink haired dragon slayer, it doesn't help that he's the most densest guy in all of Fiore but I'm getting off track, did he just kick me out of team Nats.

"What?" I said, still a little shocked by what he said, I mean I knew it would happen but still. "We want off the team so Lisanna can join us, she would be a big benefit to the team" he replied. '_Ok that hurt'_. I thought._ 'Didn't I also benefit the team? Granted I'm not as strong as the rest of the team or a brilliant fighter but I'm the one who organises everything, I get us to where we need to go, I pay for accommodation and food, I'm the one who talks to the clients and if it wasn't for me these three would end up destroying an entire city when on missions'_.

"Yeah, your always complaining how weak you are, now would be a great chance to take a load of solo missions to get stronger" said Gray, **attempting** to cheer me up. Emphasis on the attempting. How can I? my team, I mean ex-team just kicked me out, called me weak and useless. "Uh yeah s-sure, If you want Lisanna on the team that's fine with me" I said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes! You're the best Lucy thanks" said Natsu while dragging Lisanna to the request board to look for a job while Erza and Gray tag behind. I sighed. _'He doesn't even call me Luce anymore_' I thought.

Normal POV:

As soon as the new team Natsu left the table Levy, Romeo and Wendy all looked at Lucy with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh Lu-chan" said Levy reaching in to give her bestfriend a hug. The said girl was struggling to not cry in front her friends. "Don't worry Lucy-san, you can always join up with me, Charle and Romeo" said Wendy, smiling at Lucy to show she's not alone. "Yeah don't worry Lucy nii-san, it's their loss, you deserve better" said Romeo, bless them for trying to cheer the poor stellar mage up. "Thanks Romeo and Wendy for the offer that's really sweet, but I can't. I'm gonna take up on team Natsu's advice and do a few solo missions" replied Lucy, letting go of Levy to turn and look at Wendy and Romeo.

"Anyway doing that gives me a chance to finally work on my guardian training without having to those three causing destruction where ever they go" said Lucy. "What do you mean by 'Guardian training' Lu-chan?" asked a very confused Levy. Lucy turned her head to Levy and Smirked. All traces of her being upset from a few minutes ago vanished.

"Didn't you know?" Lucy asked "Celestial spirit magic is my secondary magic, not my real magic, it's just a cover" she said. "WHAT?!" shouted the three mages.

* * *

**Soo, what you guys think? I apologise for the original length of the paragraphs and I have now shortened them, thank u to 'perfecthope' for pointing that out and 'Celilochan4evar' for the explanation on nii-San and nee-san.**

**I am in the process of writing up the next chapter so please be patient.**

** Thanks Lioness95 :D**


	2. Secrets Told

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry about taking so long to upload this chapter, Firstly. My two little sisters both decided they wanted to be in it, so there shall be a few OC's in this. Secondly. I just started my last year of college so I've been pretty busy already plus I'm applying for uni now.**

**A few things. The current setting is before the Tenroujima arc (I think I spelled it right). Romeo is indeed the same age as Wendy (which is currently 13). Also Lisanna isn't gonna be some psycho bitch trying to kill Lucy and Lucy is definitely not gonna be one of those 'I left but came back with every magic possible and stupidly strong' so yeah.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has followed/Favorited/ reviewed my story. You guys are totally awesome :D.**

**Now on wards with the story. xx**

* * *

_Previously: "Didn't you know?" Lucy asked "Celestial spirit magic is my secondary magic, not my real magic, it's just a cover" she said. "WHAT?!" shouted the three mages._

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets Told

Normal POV:

"Shhh" whispered Lucy. Trying to keep the three mages from attracting any more attention. "I don't need the whole guild knowing about it yet."."How can be quiet after this? What else have you been hiding from us?" asked Levy. Both Romeo and Wendy leaned over the table closer to levy and Lucy, curious about Lucy's response to the question. "I can't tell you here, there are too many guild members about plus..." Lucy briefly paused for a second and looked around the guild to make sure no-one was trying to listen. Fortunately everybody has long forgotten the short outburst of the three mages and had gone back to doing their own thing... in this case it was starting another brawl. Lucy continued

"...it involves the dragons"."Wait does that mean you know where Grandine is?" asked Wendy in a timid voice. "Would you believe me if I told you I've met her?" answered Lucy."Really?" exclaimed Wendy "Where is she? Is she ok? Has she asked about me? Does she...""Slow down Wendy" Interrupted Lucy. "I can't say anything yet, the guild isn't the best place to talk about it"."So wait, If you've met Wendy's dragon, does that mean you've met Natsu-nii's dragon as well?" asked a curious Romeo. Lucy showed a sincere smile and turned to Romeo. "Lets just say 'like father like son' as the saying goes".

"I can't tell you about it fully at the guild, there's too many people about, how about later tonight, lets say round 7:30, we all meet at the entrance of the East forest. It would be safer for me to tell you guys there" asked Lucy. "Etto i'm not sure Lu-chan, I'm sorta busy this evening" replied Levy, who was nervously looking down while twiddling her fingers together. "Is this because of your date later with Gajeel". Yep you heard me, the iron dragon slayer and the little bookworm have been dating for almost a week now. asked Lucy while smirking at the poor bluenette who suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

"Maybe" squeaked Levy in response. That's ok bring him with you, I'm pretty sure he'll be interested in this" said Lucy. "Think it over, I'm gonna head off, Ja ne"." sayōnara Lucy-can/ Lucy nee-san/ Lu-chan" said Wendy, Romeo and Levy as Lucy got out of the booth, and headed out of the guild, but stopped and gave a quick wave to Happy as they made eye contact.

Natsu's POV:

_I can't believe she said it was ok for us to replace her with Lisanna, I thought she would put up more of a fight, heck she didn't even look upset about it I guess she's ok with it then._ I was thinking about how Lucy reacted while staring at the request board with Lisanna. "Hey Lis" I asked, turning to face her. "Yeah Natsu, what's wrong?" she replied. "Do you think I did the right thing? With regards to asking Lucy to leave the team?" I asked nervously. _To be honest I think Lucy's weirdness is starting to rub off on me, I mean whenever I'm around her I get this 'butterfly' feeling in my stomach but I don't get this feeling with anyone else just around her, I have no idea what it means which just pisses me off_.

"I think you did the right thing Natsu. Your always talking about how you have to constantly save her and everything. And with me on the team now we can catch up on the last few years and don't forget you promised you would marry me when your older" Lisanna said as she clung onto my arm, which honestly, was starting to annoy me. "Yeah sure Lis" I replied, however_ I couldn't tell whether she was being serious about that promise or not... Oh well, time to look for a mission. Wait! where's Happy? I haven't seen him for quite a while, did he leave already? _

-At Lucy's Apartment-

Normal POV:

Unlocking the front door Lucy walked in, dumped her bag, keys etc. etc. on the counter and headed immediately to the bathroom. _'It's only 5:30'_ thought Lucy _'Meaning Happy won't normally be here till 6pm, giving me enough time to wash and_ change'. You see everyday after Lucy gets home from the guild Happy always comes over around 6ish to spend the night over Lucy's, hence why Natsu hasn't seen him in around apart from being at the guild. With no time to waste Lucy grabbed a clean set of clothes and her white fluffy towel, which barely covered her body and headed to the shower.

-{15 minutes later}-

Lucy emerged from the bathroom feeling fully refreshed yet instead of being in her pyjamas she was wearing her long, dark denim skinny jeans, a black shirt and a blue hoody, which was half zipped up. She was literally rubbing her hair dry with the towel when she heard a tapping on her window. At the said object was the blue feline Happy. Lucy knew who it was even without looking because firstly. since Lisanna returned Natsu hasn't even once come over to visit our dear celestial mage and secondly. Natsu never knocked on her window, he would always appear unannounced.

"Come in, the windows unlocked" said Lucy as she tied up her hair, finished from towel drying it, yet instead of tying it up in her signature half up ponytail, she scooped it all up into a high ponytail with only a few strands of loose hair, which had slightly curled, fall down the sides of her face. "Lussshhhyyyy" yelled Happy as he flew straight into Lucy to give her a hug "I'm hungry, do you have any fish?" asked Happy, looking up at Lucy while giving her the 'puppy dog eyes' look. "Sure there's a fish in the fridge for you" replied Lucy while rubbing the neko's head. Happy wasted no time in letting go of Lucy and diving straight for the fridge, grabbing the fish, drool started to appear in his mouth as he started to munch away.

"Ne Lucy? How come you like your about to go out?" asked a curious neko who noticed Lucy was putting on her black uggs. "I'm meeting Romeo, Wendy, Levy and possibly Gajeel, I've decided to tell them about my guardian magic" replied Lucy, while heading to the kitchen to grab herself a snack. "Really? I thought you didn't want many people to know?" asked Happy, while he continued to finish off his fish. As you can tell by his reaction it seems like our little blue feline has known about Lucy's little secret for almost 2 1/2 months now. "I know, I know, but their my friends and they should at least know the truth" Lucy responded "It's already 7 O'clock, I better start walking, you gonna come Happy?" she asked as she grabbed her keys. "Aye sir" said Happy as he landed on top of Lucy's head as she headed out the door and towards the East forest.

-Entrance Of The East Forest-

It was almost 7:30 now and Romeo, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel were waiting for Lucy, even Charle and Pantherlily had come along as well, both intrigued by what Lucy had mentioned earlier today at the guild. "Tch, where is bunny-girl? I thought she would be here by now" complained Gajeel, who clearly didn't seem happy that is date with Levy had been interrupted. "Minna" said Lucy as she approached the small group of friends with a half sleep and cutely snoring neko in her arms. "Are we all here then?" she asked. "Yep, I hope you don't mind but Charle and lily wanted to come as well" said Wendy. "Yeah that's fine, here follow me" said Lucy as she guided the group to a secluded spot.

It was small open area, and in the middle was what looked like a used campfire with large enough logs to sit on surrounding it. "Take a seat, this may take a while to explain" Said Lucy pointing towards the logs. After everyone had settled down and made themselves comfy, Lucy started to explain.

"Ok, I'm gonna try to explain this as simply as possible" explained Lucy. Everyone nodded their head in response, eagerly waiting for what she was about to say. "Well, you guys already know about other worlds, like Edolas for example, ok so in our universe, imagine there are bubbles, I know I know it sounds silly but it's the easiest way to explain it, in each bubble resides five different worlds. In our 'bubble' there is 'Earthland', the 'Celestial empire', the 'Wolf kingdom', the 'Angels province' and lastly the 'Dragon realm'...","Wait, so what about Edolas?" interrupted Levy.

"Well" started Lucy "Edolas may be a parallel world to Earthland but it remains in another bubble, to travel between different bubbles like from Earthland to Edolas, we would use an anima, as Wendy, Gajeel and the Exceeds haw already witnessed. However to travel between the worlds within a bubble you need to use a gate portal, which is somewhat similar to a gate key. But only a guardian can open up a gate portal, anyone could use a gate key. So you keeping up with me?" Asked Lucy. Once again everyone nodded their heads, understanding so far. "So what's this gotta do with you?" Asked Gajeel.

"You see, every world has a guardian, someone who looks after that world and keeps it in balance, so there are 5 guardians per bubble, 1 guardian per world. My mother was the guardian of the Dragon realm, she is also the reason as to why the dragons left on the 7/7/77. 10 years ago, the guardian of the 'empire of demons', Kusatta, went a little crazy. out of all the worlds throughout the universe the dragons were the strongest and he wanted control of the Dragon realm." Answered Lucy, who looked round to make sure everyone still understood. "So what happened?" Asked a very intrigued Wendy. "There are two ways of becoming a guardian, the first way is done via genetically, the guardian of the dragon realm has been passed down from generation to generation on my mums side of the family. Then there's the other way. By killing a guardian you can take their place as guardian. Kusatta believed that my mum was not worthy of being the guardian so he poisoned her while she was ill with pneumonia, it was a rare and deadly poison that the doctors was unable to detect it.

So when mum died he should have become the new guardian, however the title of guardian had already been passed down to me, as soon as I was able to show signs of magic my mum passed the title to me. But since I was too young to understand, my mum acted as temporary guardian till I was ready to do it myself. Kusatta didn't know about me at the time so he was unable to become the guardian,he was fuming and decided that if was not the guardian then he would kill the dragons instead. However my mum was able to cast a spell which sent the dragons back to their own realm as well as shutting off all gate portals to the dragon world, unfortunately it was a last-minute thing, which was why none of the dragons had time to say goodbye to their children before they left" said Lucy.

"Makes sense?" Asked Lucy. "So, you are currently the guardian of the dragon realm?" Asked Levy, placing her chin on her hand thinking, Lucy simply nodded. "How do you know all this" asked Romeo, finally speaking after being quiet for so long. "I always knew really" responded Lucy. "My mum left a journal about it for me plus when I was little, Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana would always come to visit me"."So why do you use celestial magic instead?" Asked Gajeel. "Kusatta is still out there and is now looking for me so he can kill me and become the guardian, so me and my dad talked to the Guardian of the Celestial empire and agreed to teaching me celestial magic to protect and hide myself from Kusatta, since my mum died and the dragons were gone I had no idea how to use my magic. My mum had originally left me a book explaining my magic but I wouldn't have been able to use it till I was 17, which was a few months ago." Explained Lucy. "But now that I'm of age and can start training I should also tell you that I will probably be leaving in a few months time". Lucy started to count down from five in her head _5...4...3...2...1...and..._"NANNII?!" They yelled.

"Now that I'm of age I can finish my training but it requires going to the dragon realm, at my current magic level I'm not strong enough to the gate portal, so now that I'm not in team Natsu I can train a little more." Said Lucy. "But I need you to keep this a secret, the less who know about it the better the chance of Kusatta not being able to find me"."Of course you can trust us Lu-chan, we promise we won't tell" replied Levy, pulling her fellow bookworm into a hug. "Aye sir" said Happy finally waking up from his slumber. "You can trust us Lucy-nee-san" said Romeo, giving Lucy a thumbs up while Wendy just nodded her head in agreement.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Gajeel "That blue neko is a blabbermouth, he'll spill as soon as he gets to the guild, let me hit him so he'll forget everything that's been said" he said while turning his left arm into a club while making his way towards Happy. "Wahhhh Lucy, Gajeel's being mean" cried Happy as he desperately clung to Lucy's chest. "Gajeel, don't be mean to Happy, he won't tell" said Lucy. "Gihi, yeah right I bet 5000 jewel's he can't last a day" Said a rather confident Gajeel, holding up a small pouch with said number of jewels up in front of Happy's face. "Ha! Pay up already, Lucy told me her secret a while ago and I haven't told anyone" said Happy. "Yeah right kid, didn't salamander ever teach you it's bad to lie" said Gajeel as he kept tossing and then catching the small pouch. "Um, actually Gajeel" said Lucy in a weak voice. "I told Happy my secret 2 1/2 months ago."."W-w-what!?" Yelled Gajeel, who's jaw suddenly dropped to the ground as well as the small pouch of jewels he was tossing. "You've got to be kidding right?" asked Gajeel still in a state of disbelief, Lucy simply shook her head sideways. After several minutes of being frozen from shock he then chucked the small pouch to Happy while grumbling some incoherent words, something about losing and bloody cat.

"Ok, ok we won't tell, but what would happen if Kusatta, theoretically speaking did in someway or another become the new guardian of the dragons?" asked Levy, letting her curiosity get the better of her. "If Kusatta does become the new guardian, my guess is is that he would use the dragons to take other the other worlds, probably starting with Earthland first, to gain ultimate power. He doesn't agree with there being several guardians, he believes the worlds would be better off serving under one 'ruler' a 'god of the universe' as he liked to put it. He wants the dragons as they are the strongest and can even match the strengths of gods and demons." explained Lucy. "So what. Just because he becomes the guardian, theoretically speaking, doesn't mean the dragons have to do his bidding" said Gajeel, finally coming out of a state of shock from losing to a cat. "Um... actually" started Lucy, who nervously started twiddling her fingers "All creatures/ living things in each of the worlds had to follow that said guardians orders, so if Kusatta did order and attack on Earthland they would have to obey. That's why when my mum ordered the dragons to go back to their realm they had to comply, even if they disagreed with it" finished Lucy.

Everyone but Happy stared at Lucy in disbelief. "Shit" said Gajeel, as he sat down on one of the logs after standing up a few minutes ago to think over the information Lucy just told him. Romeo asked Lucy "So what are you going to do then cos I'd rather it was you than Kusatta as the guardian of the dragons" *_POOF*_ All of a sudden a pink cloud appeared and within seconds disappeared and within it was one of Lucy's spirit, Leo, A.k.a Loke. "I believe that's where I come in" said Loke as he turned to face Lucy and grabbed her hand. "My hime, it has been such a long time since you have summoned me, maybe after this we could get something to eat, just the two of us" he said as he flirtatiously winked at her. "Like hell I will, LUCY KICK!" yelled Lucy as she kicked her spirit into a tree, leaving a Loke shaped hole in the side of the tree. "When did bunny-girls kicks get that strong?" asked Gajeel as he whispered it to Levy, so Lucy wouldn't hear. "Hhmmm, I see you have improved on your kicks" said Loke as he walked away from the tree undamaged, unfortunately I can't say the same for the tree though. Loke turned to the others "The guardian of the Celestial empire, has given us spirits a regime on how we can increase Lucy's strength, stamina, magic power etc etc quickly without wasting to much time. The sooner she can enter the dragon realm the better." he said.

"So how you gonna do that exactly?" asked Charle. "Well, our spirit has decided to let Lucy use one of her training fields to train, the good part about it is that every two hours that go by in the training field is only an hour in Earthland. So if Lucy trains in the training field for 8 hours, she would have been gone for only 4 hours in Earthland. We also have a bracelet for Lucy to wear so that her body still ages via Earthland time. So for example if Lucy trained for 2 years in the field, her body would have aged by only a year." Loke explained. "That's cool, can I come and train there as well?" asked Romeo. "Sorry kid but my Guardian only gave permission for Lucy, but I'll see what I can do" he said "Well hime, i must take my leave now, however if you ever do get a lonely heart you know you can always count on me to be your knight in shining Armour, the one who wil...""Forced gate closure!" said Lucy, starting to get a little bit irritated by Loke's constant flirting.

"Oh my is that the time? I am very sorry Lucy-san but it's almost 9pm, I really need to be thinking about going home now its already quite dark and I need to walk home still" said Wendy as she realised how late it had actually gotten. "Wait, Wendy let me walk you and Charle back, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you guys" said Romeo, with a pink blush starting to appear on his face, thank goodness it was dark you could barely see it. "Arigatou Romeo, come on Charle" said Wendy. "Come on shrimp, I might as well walk you back, your bound to get into trouble one way or another" Gajeel said to Levy. "Stop calling me SHRIMP!" yelled Levy as she punched him in the shoulder, despite the fact she knows that he probably wouldn't feel her punch.

"Hold on a sec" said Lucy. The group stopped and turned to face said girl. She grabbed something out of her pocket and gave a black metal object to Gajeel and a light blue one to Wendy. "There from the four-borders province, they specialize in technology more than magic, most of the worlds and guardians use them now. They're called 'mobile phones' just like our lacrima's you can make calls to other people, my number is already punched in" she said as held up a light pink one. "I'm getting some more later so don't pout at me Levy. I was asked to give these two to them, both of you look at your contact list" Lucy said. Wendy and Gajeel, after a few minutes of working it out, stared at the two objects. "No - frigging - way" said Gajeel. Wendy gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to try and hold back a sob. "What's up Gajeel?" asked Levy, as she went on tippytoes to try and see what was on the screen. "Unlike Lacrima's, where you can only call people in Earthland, Mobile phones where designed to make calls across the different worlds. So I took the liberty off putting Metallicana and Grandine's numbers in for you." said Lucy. "However now wouldn't be a good time to call them as it's late and they are both asleep. The dragon realm and Earthland run in the same time zones."

"Wahhh, thank you so much Lucy-san" cried Wendy as she tackled the poor blonde into a bear hug. "No probs" said the stellar mage "Actually, you shouldn't be thanking me, it was Grandine and Metallicana who decided to buy the phones and send them over to me so I can give them to you" she said as she squeezed the young mage back. "Gihi, why would I wanna talk to that old geezer, I couldn't care less about him" said Gajeel as he shoved the phone into his pocket. Not that he would say it or show it for that matter but he was glad that he knew the Metallicana was safe and that he never really intended of abandoning him instead. "Right, come on, I think it's time to head back now" said Lucy as she watched Romeo try and pull the young bluenette off the blonde mage. "Oh, I know how about all of us go on a mission tomorrow" said Levy with a big grin on her face, that caught Wendy's attention as she let go of Lucy and turned to Levy "Really" Said Wendy enthusiastically. "Only if you go home now and get a good night's rest" said Levy, smirking as the young mage suddenly grabbed Romeo's hand and Charle and started to power walk away back to the town "We'll see you guys at the guild tomorrow morning" yelled Wendy over her shoulder to the older mages, Romeo was still looking a little bit shocked at what was going on.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan" said Levy as she hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy watched as Levy let go of her, grabbed lily into a hug and started to walk back to the town, suddenly she felt a muscular hand on her left shoulder. Turning her head she saw Gajeel looking ahead at Levy. "Night bunny-girl, stay safe" he said as he ruffled her hair and started walking towards Levy, smirking as he saw Lucy pout and mentioning something about him ruining her hair. "Oi bunny-girl" said Gajeel as he stopped walking, Lucy stopped sorting her hair out and looked at Gajeel. "Thanks for the phone" he said as he continued to walk on. Lucy just simply smiled, glad that Gajeel was content, she turned around and saw Happy. "You ready to go buddy?" she asked. "Aye" He said as he flew into her arms, curling up into a ball and purring with satisfaction.

-Somewhere In The Middle Of Magnolia-

Normal POV:

Lucy was about five minutes from her apartment. She was happy. She told her friends her secret and yet they seemed ok, she was expecting them to have at least asked her if this was some sort of prank or something but no they all believed her as soon as the words left her mouth._ Now those are the kind of friends I need_ she thought _The kind who will always be there for me_,_ as nakam__a and could never betray me_.  
She unconsciously started to scratch the small felines head, who was still currently asleep and started to purr out really loudly. She giggled at his reaction but then suddenly stopped walking. A smirk crept up onto her lips. "I know your there Tuulikki, come out of the shadows already." she said. A bit further behind Lucy, coming out of the shadows was a person, I'm guessing Tuulikki was their name, you wouldn't be able to tell much about who this mystery person was. They wore a hooded cloak that concealed a majority of their face and it was so long that it reached the floor covering their entire body. "You sensed me?" the hooded person asked. It was a she, her voice was quiet but loud enough for Lucy to hear, but by the pitch of her voice you could tell she was young probably a year or so older than Lucy herself. "I sensed you back at the forest, your lucky that the two slayers didn't sense you, my guess is is that you manipulated the air around you so they couldn't you detect you" said Lucy, not moving from her spot.

"I see, sharp as always no?" Tuulikki asked. "Are you sure you should of told those mages about us?". "I trust them with my life Tuulikki and they were gonna find out sooner or later" replied Lucy. "I see" said Tuulikki, as she walked up next to Lucy and looked up at the sky, she sighed and continued "We haven't got much time left Lucy". Lucy also sighed "I know, What about the others?" she asked. "Riar and Lillian are still in-training, they are much too young still. Elysia is making outstanding progress and is about to take over her mothers place. I also got word from the 'kingdom of Gods' though that Kusatta has made an alliance with the 'Nymph world' and plans to invade and fight here in Earthland however we don't know when though *_Sigh*_ Why is it that Kusatta want's you but has to invade my world to do so" Tuulikki said "Gomen, Tuulikki" Lucy said as she looked down the front of her hair covering her eyes. "Don't be, what kind of guardian would I be to let you, a fellow guardian get killed while residing in my world." Tuulikki asked. Lucy smiled at Tuulikki. "Tha..""fiiiissshhhhh" Happy said as he interrupted Lucy, still asleep though. Lucy and Tuulikki both giggled, "I should go now, just be careful Lucy, I don't want to you to get hurt" said Tuulikki.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Lucy. "Good, cause once this is all over I wanna test my strength against you" said Tuulikki as she walked ahead of Lucy. Lucy looked down at the snoring neko than back up but to her amazement Tuulikki had already vanished, her presence completely disappeared as if she was never there in the first place. "Geez, how does she do that" said Lucy to herself, she shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her apartment.

Skillfully Lucy was able to unlock the door without waking Happy, she made her way to her room and placed him on the left side of her pillow on her bed, then went to her dresser to grab some pyjamas and after changing and lazily taking her make-up off and pulling out her hair tie. She quietly climbed into bed, making sure to not disturb Happy, got comfy and she let the darkness take over but not until she whispered "Night" to Happy.

* * *

**Annnnnnddddd End.**

**Gosh my arms feel dead from all the typing. Hopefully the explanation made sense but if not just message me and i'll explain it for you.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it , im looking forward to doing the next chapter.**

**Please review and what not **

**Thanks :D**


End file.
